The Return, Reunion, and Happiness
by Zeie Honey
Summary: AU. A sequel to 'Fateful Encounter'. He promised he'll be back and she promised that she'll wait no matter how long it takes. Will the promise they made that one coincident meeting be fulfill? SasuSaku. Other pairings NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.
1. Naruto no Baka!

**A/N: Konichiwa. Thanks for all the reviewers for the votes and your wish is granted. Enjoy - And I'm really sorry for my previous fanfict because of some spelling, tense and grammar mistakes. I was really in a hurry. For everybody's info; unlike the previous fiction, this is certainly NOT a oneshot. Thank you.**

**This is an A/U fiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Repeat. I do not own Naruto. (Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto)**

-LIttle Dictionary

Kunoichi - female ninja

Godaime - The Fifth (Hokage)

Baka - Stupid or fool

Ano baka - that fool

Chikara/Chakra - Strength/power

Kage Bunshin - Shadow miltiplication

Jutsu - Technique

Sandaime - The Third (Hokage)

* * *

**KABOOM!**

"What was that?" A kunoichi with dark brown hair put into two buns asked.

Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei and even herself looked at where the direction came from. Lee stepped a little foward towards the direction. It came from the forest which leads to the main training ground where Godaime and Sakura always practiced.

"It came from that way." Lee pointed his index finger at the direction.

TenTen sweat dropped. "Lee! We know that, baka! That's why I asked _what_ was that." The Weapon Mistress said agrily.

Neji gently gripped her shoulder to calm her down. TenTen sighed and crossed her arms

A much elder man with a bowl cut hair style, green tight weird outfit and in a position of what he called a Good-Guy-Pose, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!! WE SHALL TAKE A LOOK AT THE SOUND OVER THERE! LET YOUR YOUTHFULL CURIOUSITY BE FREE!" TenTen was really getting pissed. Neji stayed silent. It would be better just to not say anything because even if you say something, those two very strong teacher-student bond people won't take notice of other people's words.

As Gai, TenTen and Neji was about to head towards the noise, Lee called Neji's name. "Neji, use your Byakugan to check the perimeter. It might be an enemy." Neji cocked an eyebrow but it is true. Only God knows what was that loud bomb like noise is. He silently agreed with Lee and used his Blood Line Limit.

After a few seconds, Neji's face turned a little confused in anxiety. "Neji, are you okay?" Lee asked. TenTen stared at her fiance and held his right hand. Neji snapped out and turned his gaze over at her. She smiled stating that everything was going to be alright.

"What did you see, Neji?" Lee asked impatiently. Gai waited anxiously for Neji's answer. "I saw movements but it was too fast. I didn't see anything other than two people are having a battle." Lee looked over at the direction again and thought of a certain pink haired lady.

Gai saw his favorite student being concerned, "THEN, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! WE LEAVE AND SEE IMMIDIATELY!" The Good-Guy-Pose appeared again.

"YES GAI-SENSEI! A GOOD DECISION GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee was being enthusiastic.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEEEII!!"

"SHUT UP! We should go now or someone over _there_ might just be killing each other right now!" TenTen was certainly pissed and this time, Neji didn't stop her. He was getting annoyed himself with this so-called beautiful moments of teacher-student bond.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!' The two similar men decided and TenTen sighed in relief. The four of tem moved out of their current venue and headed towards where the noise just corrupted.

* * *

A male ninja with blonde spiky hair with cerulean eyes was panting hardly behind a big tree. He sat down and leaned against the tree while closing his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled in one deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked up front. He saw nothing and everything is just a little _too_ quiet.

"Crap!" He cursed and saw four kunais heading towards him.

**POOF!**

His body dissapeared in smoke after being darted with the kunais.

"Hmph. Another Kage Bunshin, huh?" A pink haired kunoichi was talking to herself. _'How long does he tends to play Kage Bunshin? _

She sighed a little. She got tired as well after using quite amount of her Chakra for attacks, dodges and also defenses herself. There were visible wounds on her arms a little but they were nothing serious. To her they were just scratches. She accumulated her healing chakra on her right palm and started healing her wounds on her left arm. She sensed four figures and she was sure who they were.

She continued healing her wounds. "Sorry for making all of you worried." She said when she sensed a familiar kunoichi.

"Geez, it's only _you_, Sakura. Don't do something like that in Konoha unless there are really enemies. God, you really scared me you know. I thought that some people were killing each other." TenTen grumpily explained to her friend.

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?" Lee rushed towards her and stooped towards Sakura to make sure she was as fine as she said. She smiled politely at him.

She stopped the healing process and looked up at Lee. She puts a thumbs up and grinned, like a Good-Guy-Pose except that hers was way too cute. Lee smiled in satisfaction and nodded. "Good then. But Sakura-san, who were you fighting with?" He asked. Gai-sensei puts his usual shiny teeth grin at Lee for the good comforting job and Lee replied the same. TenTen rolled her eyes while swet dropping at their action. _'Idiots. That wasn't much of a comfort to me. Lee practically did anything.'_

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up and was followed by Lee afterwards. "Who else do you think. Ano baka!"

Neji smirked, "Too obvious." TenTen said. "Naruto?" Lee asked and turned his gaze over to Sakura and she nodded.

"Stupid Naruto kept using Kage Bunshin and moves even faster now. Darn it! When I thought he was at a place and attacked him, _that_ body poofed," She sighed. "He is getting much stronger" Her voice trailed off and her her lips curved into a smile. She complains about Naruto's speed and techniques. However, she does not hate it. In fact, she was more than happy when she watched her blonde team mate and a very close friend of hers gets stronger, _everyday_.

Gai-sensei walked beside Lee and gripped his shoulder. "I agree with Sakura. Naruto is the main head of the ANBU military and his resposibilty needs him to become stronger." He grinned. Sakura smiled again.

Neji who had his arms folded, shut his eyes and tilted his head somewhere else. TenTen saw her fiance's action and guessed that _it_ is coming. She slightly sighed, _'He sees it coming. Any time now. 5-4-3-2-1...'_

Lee stared at his teacher, "GAI-SENSEI! I'M TOUCHED BY YOUR CONCERN ABOUT NARUTO-KUN! GAI-SENSEI!!"

"THANK YOU, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEEII!!

"LEE!!

"GAI-SENSEI/LEE!!" The two similar men shouted in a touching voice.

A blonde stood beside Sakura while his right arm in the air, greeting them, "Fuzzy eyebrows. Gai-sensei. Yo!" All of them there turned to the familiar voice. _'When did __**he**__ get here?!'_ Everyone screamed in their thoughts.

"NARUTO! When did you-" Sakura didn't have to finish up her sentence when the blonde male answered her. "Exactly three and a half seconds ago." His usual immature grin plastered on his whiskered face.

"Where were you?" Sakura had her grumpy tone on and both her hands on her hips. Naruto puts his right index finger at his chin and tapped in twice. "Let's see. I was," Somehow everyone waited for his answer.

"Sleeping." Naruto answered in a carefree voice.

After hearing Naruto's answer, everyone sweat dopped except for Sakura. A vein popped out, her temper rised and she clenched her fist. Tenten gulped and backed away beside Neji. Out of the blue...

**SMACK!**

A hard punch landed on Naruto's head which made him fell flat on the ground. He gained consiousness and quickly stood up and faced Sakura with an angry face.

"OWWWW!!!! That hurts! What was that for!?" He yelled. Sakura turned her body facing Naruto, "YOU!"

Naruto suddenly became blank (Well, as strong as he is. He is still an idiot) "Huh!?"

"First, you were sleeping the whole time I was fighting with _your_ Kage Bunshin. Second after that, it means all the exact 3 hours of fighting, it was all your Kage Bunshin which also means I've been fighting _**alone**_ all this while! Third, HOW COULD YOU BE ASLEEP!?" Sakura was certainly pissed off.

Naruto chuckled nervously after hearing Sakura's explaination in anger. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I was really exhausted after the mission two days ago. Let's see, I got here early and left my Kage Bunshin all over the place. Hinata came and brought me lunch. After I ate, I felt sleepy and I guessed, I fell asleep beside Hinata."

Sakura gave out a long sigh. "Naruto. Really. If you were just tired, you could have told me earlier and I won't have to fight alone, you stupid!"

"Right. Got it. Sorry. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" He diverged the question towards Team Gai.

"We're here having a happy picnic day!" Tenten answered in sarcasm.

"Eh? Really?!" Naruto replied bluntly.

A vein popped out of Tenten's head, "BAKA!! Of course not. We're here to check out Sakura in case she needed help."

"Tenten, calm down" Gai-sensei told her.

"Heh! Why should Sakura-chan need your help? She's stronger than any of you other than me of course" and so Naruto replied proudly.

Sakura sweat dropped. _'He's asking it from Tenten this time.'_ She thought.

Tenten and Naruto were having a mouth-to-mouth 'battle'.

"Scrolls are lame!"

"Kage Bunshin is just the same!"

"I wonder why they call _you_ the oh-so-great Weapon Mistress?!"

"And I wonder why they chose _you_ as an ANBU main head. You're an idiot!"

"It's because.. I need to achieve my goal as a Hokage!" His voice raised in determination.

"Tch, whatever. A useless Hokage, that is. An idiot like you can't possibly be a Hokage. Konoha doesn't need an idiot who always uses Kage Bunshin, a lame technique as a Hokage."

"Who cares!? As long as I will protect this village like the Sandaime."

"Mpmh, Sandaime is great man just like all the other Hokage. For example: the Yondaime. He's the best one! He's blonde and good looking. Unlike you!"

Naruto was taken back by the Weapon Mistress's words. Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei and Sakura looked at him. He sighed, "Whatever. I'm going back for dinner. Hinata's waiting. Ja.

Naruto vanished from sight immidiately. "I think I went too far." Tenten gasped. She indeed _did_ went a little too far. Lee nodded. Sakura felt a little pain at her chest. She knew how much it meant to Naruto to become strong. He has his own other reasons other than to protect Konoha. That is to bring their former team mate, their friend and so-called brother to Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. That person is also her reason why she became who she was. The reason why she trained under Godaime, Tsunade-sama.

But, even after all that. She felt happiness in her. She quietly put her hand on her chest where the golden ring is place. The golden chain necklace with a golden ring around her neck, that night was the night where she met _that person_. She smiled to herself with the thought, _'I'm his. Hurry up and come back, Sasuke-kun.'_

Sakura looked at the rest of them. "It's almost dark. We better go back now. It's okay Tenten. Naruto doesn't really mind. If it makes you feel a little better, you can apologise tomorrow morning, here at this place. Bye."

Gai-sensei agreed and walked back, "Lee, we should get Soba noodles for dinner. Agreed Lee?" The teacher asked. "YES, GAI-SENSEI! Good bye and see you tomorrow you pair of love birds!"

Tenten sweat dropped. "Neji, do you think I said too much to Naruto?" She asked her fiance while hugging him.

"Hn."

"Ne-ji. Seriously. Do you think I said too much-" She was cut off when Neji embraced her back.

"Yes. You did say too much. But I'm sure Naruto won't take deep by your words. He's has his own vision about his chikara. Don't worry too much."

"Mm." She grunted. "I guess, I'll apologise tomorrow then. Come on, I'm hungry. It's your turn to cook." She grinned.

Neji smirked at her words and walked back hand in hand with his beloved.

* * *

Sakura, instead of going back home, she decided to take a walk around town. She didn't have the slightest mood to have a home cook meal so she decided eat in at Iciraku Ramen. She arrived there and saw a familiar couple. A long blonde hair kunoichi with her boyfriend, a Jounin with black hair. It was none other than her best friend, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru.

"Yo, Sakura!" Ino greeted Sakura while patting a seat beside her.

_**'Of all the places you could go, you ended up here.'**_ The Inner Sakura said.

_'Well, I guess after seeing Naruto, I just felt like coming here.'_ Sakura thought.

"Yo, Ino, Shikamaru!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Please review. Thank you - and wait for the next chapter!**


	2. What is SHE doing here in Konoha!

**Right. This is Chapter two. Hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

_**Preview of the previous chapter:**_

_Sakura, instead of going back home, she decided to take a walk around town. She didn't have the slightest mood to have a home cook meal so she decided eat in at Ichiraku Ramen. She arrived there and saw a familiar couple. A long blonde hair kunoichi with her boyfriend, a Jounin with black hair. It was none other than her best friend, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. _

_"Yo, Sakura!" Ino greeted Sakura while patting a seat beside her._

_**'Of all the places you could go, you ended up here.'**__ The Inner Sakura said._

_'Well, I guess after seeing Naruto, I just felt like coming here.' Sakura thought._

_"Yo, Ino, Shikamaru!"_

-Little Dictionary

Otou-san - Father / Dad

Okaa-san - Mother

Onii-san - elder brother

Onee-san - elder sister

Yondaime - The Fourth (Hokage)

Ano baka - That idiot/fool

Arigato - Thanks

Ii desu - It's fine

* * *

Sakura sat beside Ino and smiled at the couple. She ordered her ramen and while waiting, she chattered with them. More like Ino did most of the talking. 

"Ano, Sakura." Ino started a topic.

"Mm. What is it?" Sakura looked at Ino, puzzling. Shikamaru let out a short sigh. Sakura saw Shikamaru's action and was about to laugh but tried her best not to. It was because everytime Ino started a topic and Shikamaru sighed, it was always about asking Sakura a big favor and it was always about something serious. It happened before when Ino decided to date Shikamaru three years ago.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you could, urm," Ino was blushing thirty shades of red. Shikamaru looked at Ino from the corner of his eyes and smiled.

Sakura was still waiting for Ino to finish her sentence. "What it is, Ino _piggie_." Sakura smirked.

"Forehead girl." Ino replied. "Argh! SAKURA! Stop distracting me. I was just wondering if you could be," Ino paused. Sakura sighed.

"Ino piggie, just say it already!" Sakura was getting irritated by her pause of sentence. Ino gulped a little and looked over at Shikamaru who was clamly sipping his tea.

"Iwasjustwonderingifyoucouldbemybride'smate" Ino finished it with an exhaled of breath while blushing. "Oh, you just wanted me to be your bride's mate.." Sakura repeated what Ino said.

"WAIT! You want me to be your bride's mate!? That means you're gettin-" Sakura was already off her chair and standing in shock while Ino just laughed nervously and Shikamaru smirked.

He puts his arms around Ino's neck and kissed her cheek, which made her blush even more. The old man of Ichiraku ramen and his daughter, Ayame giggled watching the commotion.

"Yes, Sakura. Ino and I are getting married even if I think it's just too troublesome to make a big wedding." Shikamaru explained sitting back on his chair.

"I see. Wow, Ino. I guessed Shikamaru _finally_ purposed, huh? That sure takes you a long time, Shikamaru." Sakura smirked at him while he just grunted.

"Yeah, he sure _did_ take a long time. I thought he got bored with me and was going for Temari," Ino slightly smacked Shikamaru's arm. He rolled his eyes, "Troublesome women you are, you know that Ino?"

"Yet, you chose me." Ino played with his hair and he gave another smirk. Sakura smiled, "Congratulations you two. By the way, Ino. Have you asked Hinata and Tenten to be your bride's mate?" She took a slurp of her ramen.

Ino looked at Sakura, puzzling. Sakura and Shikamaru both sighed. Then Ayame, the Ichiraku's future owner spoke up, "Ino-san, you need at least three people to be your bride's mate. Sakura-san is only one person." Ino gasped and slapped her head.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I've been nervous about this wedding. Thanks Ayame-san. Yes, sure. I'll ask the girls tomorrow. C'mon Shikamaru. My dad is going to murder me if I'm not home yet. Good night, Sakura." She hugged Sakura and waved good bye, Shikamaru waved good bye, well more like he just raised one hand in the air and snaked his arm around Ino's waist.

Sakura smiled to herself. "Ano, Sakura-san, I know it's not right for me to interfere with your personal life. But, don't you think you should be building your own marriage castle by now?" Ayame asked politely while drying the dishes. The old man nudged his daughter and Ayame just smiled. Sakura's eyes soften and her lips curved into a smile.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to rush." Sakura took the last slurp of her ramen and paid. She wished them good night and headed home.

"Otou-san, do you think that _he_ would return?" Ayame asked her father who was washing the dishes.

The old man just smiled, "We've seen all of them grew up each day. We've seen Hatake Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura-san and Sasuke-san together as a team. Sakura-san believes in him, so, I'm sure he will. Trust is the most important thing in this world, Ayame." She smiled sweetly at her father's words and continued her work.

* * *

**The next morning**

Sakura woke up early because of her duties at the hospital. Shizune-san has a mission in the Hidden Village of Flowers. She grabbed a sandwich in her fridge and hurriedly stepped towards Konoha Hospital. She reacher the hospital and went to her office and put on her white doctor's robe. She tied her hair in a ponytail and clipped her hair to one side. A knock came at her door, revealing a nurse.

"Haruno-sama, there's a patient in room 316. She's been having a high fever for three days. Her parents tried all of the medicine we provided, but there was no result in decresing of temperature." The nurse explained.

Sakura played around with her pen and stood up from her chair. The nurse passed the patient's file to Sakura. She tapped the file with her pen for a few times then she abruptly stopped. "Come with me to the patient's room." She gripped the nurse's wrist and pulled her out of the room and quicken her steps.

_'Kirimi. Hitachiin Kirimi, huh?'_ Sakura smiled inwardly. "A-ano, Haruno-sama. Slow down a little." Instead of that, Sakura speed a little more. The nurse sighed. They reached a door which was labelled as, _'Room 316'_ Sakura thought.

The nurse panted hardly. Sakura ungripped the nurse's wrist and knocked two times on the door. She entered the room and saw the patient. Sakura smiled when she saw the patient.

"Kirimi-chan." Sakura said softly, almost whispering. Sakura sat beside Kirimi's bed and held her hand. It was too hot.

_'What happened to you? Why are you here? How come you're here?'_ There were a lot of questions playing in her mind. She shrugged it off. Her first priority is to save people. She slowly stood up and whispered something to the nurse. After hearing Sakura's plan, the nurse gasped in shock.

"Haruno-sama, are you sure? That medicine haven't been made in years. Actually, nobody dared to try making it. There is more than 75 percent it will work on the girl's abnormal high temperature and plus," Sakura wasn't really paying attention to what her nurse had to say. The nurse sighed, "It will cause you to use up 99.9 percent of your chakra to use the method on her. There's also a huge risk that you might-" She paused, "Might, cause your life in return."

Sakura kept her eyes on the girl, _'I have to save her. No matter what.'_ That was all in her thought. Sakura turned to look at her nurse and gave her nurse the puppy dog eyes and a cute pout. "Eargh, fine. I'll help you with it. It's not like I have choice with your decision anyway." Sakura's nurse grunted. Sakura almost yelled in happiness. She hugged her nurse and quickly went to her office to finish off her work. Sakura wanted to finish off early so that she could go to Tsunade-sama's medical library to study the ancient medical method.

* * *

**At the training ground..**

Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Hinata and Ino were training. They took a five minutes break to catch a breath after hard training. Naruto was laying on the grass beside Hinata when he sensed two people coming their way. After awhile, he shrugged it off and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, two people came out of the bushes revealing a dark brown haired tied in two buns kunoichi and another long dark brown haired male ninja behind her.

"Yo, Tenten, Neji!" Naruto greeted them while in his current position. The rest of them looked over at the arriving couple. Ino and Hinata smiled and the guys just, "Yo!"

Tenten aproached Naruto while Neji just followed behind. Tenten sighed, "It's okay Tenten. We were planning to go Ichiraku together. Why don't you come with us?" Naruto asked before Tenten could start a conversation with him. Naruto sat back up while grinning. Tenten startled and Neji smirked, _'Ano baka, seriously knows when to say what. Arigato, Naruto.'_ Neji thought.

Tenten smiled and nodded slightly, "Sure, we would love to join ne, Neji?" Diverting her gaze upon her beloved fiance. Neji slightly tilted his head towards Tenten, "I beg your pardon?" Tenten clenched her fist while her veins were throbbing. Naruto, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba stiffed up and had the same thought, _'Scary, like Sakura.'_

"How could you be so mean?! I'm asking you politely!" Tenten yelled at Neji who was absolutely stoic.

"Hn. You agreed and I didn't"

"Argh! I wonder why I could even like you."

"Hn..."

"Ii desu. I'll go by myself and find me a new date to go with them. Easy." Tenten said proudly while Hinata just hide behind Naruto. Those words of hers really got Neji's attention. **Nobody** can come close to Tenten in a romance way. Neji grunted because he controlled his temper and wanted to maintain his cool.

"I'll go with you then we're going straight home." Neji said strictly.

"Huh? You said something?" She replied sarcastically.

"Hn."

"Hai." She plopped herself beside Neji and grinned happily while Neji grunted. The others laughed and they continued their training.

* * *

**Short chapter. I know. Sorry, but I promise to make chapter 3 better than this. If ya'll don't quite understand what's this about and who is this Kirimi that Sakura was really making a fuss to save, read 'Fateful Encounter'. This is a sequel to the story. Dewa, Arigato gozaimasu!**

* * *

Haruka Ai 


	3. Sakura's sacrifice

**Yo, minna-san! Here's chapter 3.**

**--**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," The old wooden door creaked open revealing a brown haired bun nurse with spectacles and white nurse uniform holding a tray of tea cup, tea pot and some manjuu.

A pink hair girl with a doctor's coat while her hair was put up in a messy ponytail looked at her assistant, "The manjuu smells really good. What time is it now?" She asked.

The nurse served the tea and slightly sigh, "Haruno-sama, you should give your eyes some rest you know that!"

Sakura looked up, blinked then smiled. She grabbed a manjuu and took a bite. The nurse sighed again, "Haruno-sama, will you listen to me once in awhile!?" Sakura kept her gaze fixed on the book she had been reading since before dawn.

"Hey, Akari-san." Sakura said with a solemn voice.

"Hn?" The nurse looked at the young successful doctor.

A few seconds of silence, "Have a sit and eat manjuu with me, ne, Akari-san?" Sakura said cheerfully. The nurse fell to the floor anime style and got back up, "Haruno-sama!"

"It's okay, Akari-san. I just want to save the girl. It's the only way I can save her," Sakura spoke softly. The nurse which is also her assistant looked at the young doctor and gave a small smile.

"Haruno-sama.."

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something that might be personal?"

"Yes,"

"Why.. Why do you intend to go so far to save this little girl? She doesn't even come from Konoha, and you know strictly very well, that Konoha's hospital is ONLY for the people of Konoha. Still, you want to save this badly,"

Sakura smiled, a gentle smile, "Who knows, Akari-san. God knows,"

"Eh?" The nurse puzzled.

_'Maybe. I hope God knows why I'm doing this. Because I.. I don't even know why myself,'_ Sakura thought. The nurse looked at Sakura and smiled, "Whatever you say, Haruno-sama," Sakura grinned.

"I'll help you research about this treatment and make sure you treat me to something nice after we cure this girl. BUT, if this treatment cause you any damage to you in the future, I will stop it," the nurse said to Sakura.

Sakura hand over a manjuu to her assistant and smiled happily, "Okay, thank you, Akari-san. I really appreciate it and yes, I'll treat you. How about barbeque?"

"Sounds delicious," The two ladies smiled.

--

"Uwaaargh!" A blonde male yawned. "I'm so hungry!"

Ino twitched, "Shut up! Naruto you idiot!"

She smacked Naruto's shoulder, slightly. Chouji sighed and so did Shikamaru and the other two guys; Kiba and Shino. "Naruto, we just ate half an hour ago, for God's sake," Kiba said.

Naruto gave out a long sigh, "This is taking too long!"

Chouji nodded, "Naruto's right. We've been here to help you to pick the banquet for your wedding for almost an hour, Ino,"

While Sakura was studying hard, Ino had to prepare a lot of things for her wedding. Since Ino couldn't find Sakura's whereabouts, she had no choice but to get the guys to help her out which in her opinion; it didn't help at all.

Shikamaru kept gazing on the blue sky lazily, Chouji kept eating his barbeque chips, Naruto had been sighing every two seconds, Kiba played around with Akamaru and Shino, the guy had been standing still motionlessly since they got there.

Ino gave out a long sigh, "Guys, just go home. I'll do this myself. Sheesh," she stood up from her chair with the menu in her hand and went inside the restaurant.

Shikamaru looked at Ino's retreating figure into the restaurant and murmured something under his breath. "I-Ino," Chouji stopped munching on his chips.

Kiba stood and dusted his pants, "Well, that's what Ino said. Akamaru, let's go. Let's get some meat! Ja," he waved his hand to the other guys.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "O-Oi, Kiba! I'm following you! Wait up!!"

Naruto stopped at his track and looked at Shikamaru, "Ja ne, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino??" Naruto looked blankly at Shino's place where he was standing, Shino wasn't there.

Chouji stared at Shino's place blankly as well, "I was sure Shino was sleeping awhile ago,"

Naruto, "Ah... Well, whatever. Good luck, Shikamaru!" Naruto ran with Kiba to the barbeque restaurant.

Chouji finally stood up, "Oi, Shikamaru. I think I'll go up ahead and meet up with my father. He said I have training today. Sorry though, we weren't of any help to Ino,"

Shikamaru slightly shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You better go now, I'll handle Ino,"

Chouji smiled and went to the training grounds. Shikamru stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Troublesome," He whispered to himself.

He went inside to Ino. He knew, Ino was desperate. None of the girls were free; Tenten had a mission with Neji and Lee, Hinata was training her little sister and Sakura, was no where to be found.

He went inside and saw Ino writing something down on a piece of paper. He sat beside her and puts his hands behind his head. Without looking at Shikamaru, Ino spoke, "I thought I told you to go home,"

"It's troublesome to just leave you like this,"

Ino still did not look up to him, "I won't get kidnapped, so go home. I can handle this myself, Shikamaru,"

"Ino," Shikamaru said lazily yet strict. Ino refused to turn to him and kept writing.

"Oi, Ino,"

"Shut up, Shikamaru! I can't think with you keep on calling my name!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru raised his left eyebrow, "At least I got you looking at me,"

Ino grunted with a vein popped on her head, "Whatever.." she murmured.

Shikamaru sighed. He held Ino's hand in his, "Ino, don't get too tense on this wedding. It should be simple with just our family and friends. You should enjoy the day with the one you care. People won't really care about the food. Our wedding isn't a food festival, so relax. I'm sure the other girls will help you out soon,"

Ino looked at Shikamaru and rested her head on his chest, "I know that. I'm just, kind of, scared."

Shikamaru gaze up the ceiling, "Scared? Of what?"

"If this wedding won't go well,"

"Ino, what wouldn't go well? Your parents bought the wedding dress for you as a gift. The wedding cake you wanted is grand, the place of the wedding is almost done, invitation is done, you even asked your good girl friends as your bride's maid which their dresses are all perfect when we went to see it. If you're worried about the food, why not we ask for sushi and some pork and chicken barbeque. Oh, plus, some good sake as well," Shikamaru added.

Ino chuckled and stared at her fiance, "Shikamaru, you sounded like Asuma-sensei. I really wish he can see our wedding.." She voice trailed off and her eyes were teary.

Shikamaru smiled gently and caressed her hand, "He's watching over us you know. I'm sure he's happy and protecting us and Kurenai-sensei and the kid,"

Ino smiled, "Yeah, I wonder what is that kid doing now? I can make use of that kid for the wedding too!"

Shikamaru smirked at her idea as he thought it wasn't such a bad idea at all.

--

Sakura walked through the hospital's hallway and headed to a certain room. She knocked slowly and opened the door. She smiled softly and sat beside the hospital's bed. She caressed the little girl's cheek and whispered to herself, "Kirimi-chan, I wonder if Sasuke-kun sent you here for treatment?"

The wind blowed against the white curtain, Sakura shivered a bit, "It's a little cold. I better close the window,"

She stood up and closed the window but left a little gap so the wind still could pass through. Sakura checked Kirimi's temperature and heard the little girl murmured something in her sleep, "Sa-su-ke o-onii-sama, d-don't leave me," Kirimi cried.

"Kirimi-chan..." Sakura was surprised. _'Sasuke-kun, what in the world is happening now?'_ Sakura thought to herself. After finishing the check, she closed the door and thought of seeing Tsunade-sama for some help on the treatment she wanted to do.

As she walked through the village, kids running playing tag, sounds of people selling and buying things. It was a peaceful village that the First and the Second build. The people who kept the peace was the Third and the Forth. Sakura heard someone called her name. She turned and it was one of Tsunade-sama's new helper. A guy with black hair and brown eyes. He just became a jounin three months ago.

"Haruno-san, Tsunade-sama summons for you."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Understood. I was just about to see her anyway," The male jounin bowed to her and dissapeared in smokes. Sakura walked a little faster to Tsunade's office.

**Five minutes later.**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" A strict deep voice answered.

Sakura opened the door and went foward to Tsunade's desk, "Tsunade-sama."

The blonde lady with auburn eyes looked at Sakura in the eyes, "You have a mission."

"E-Eh?"

"Sakura, I said you have a mission," Tsunade emphasized.

Shizune looked at Sakura, "Is anything wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, my deepest apologies," she bowed down while shutting her eyes tight. Shizune and Tsunade both were quite surprised by Sakura's answer.

"Sakura..?" Shizune said softly.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tsunade asked in a strict voice. Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk and entwined her fingers together and rested her lips at her hands.

"Tsunade-sama. I can't leave the hospital until she is cured,"

Tsunade's eyebrow furrowed, "She?"

"Yes. She's a patient I received yesterday. The only way for me to cure her is using that forbidden treatment that hasn't been used since the First Hokage's time,"

"Sakura-san!" Shizune almost spill the tea she was pouring for Tsunade.

The Fifth dropped her hands on the desk, "Sakura, is the patient you received, in any chance might be the little girl that the ANBU members found at the river bank?"

Sakura looked up at Tsunade and slightly nodded, "Yes,"

Shizune puts the teapot on the tray and looked at the young pink haired doctor, "Sakura, are you serious? You're risking your life for some stranger even if she is a little girl. And plus, she is not from Konoha,"

"..." Sakura didn't feel any guilt.

Tsunade turned her gaze to her student and smirked, "If you give me one good answer why you can't go on the mission I'm sending you just to treat the unknown girl, I will let you stay and continue the treatment,"

"Tsunade-sama! That's-" Shizune was cut off by Tsunade's glare.

Sakura was surprised but kept herself calm, "I know her. Her name is Hitachiin Kirimi. I've met her,"

Both Shizune and Tsunade looked at her. Sakura continued, "She was, training when I bumped into her. I cured her wounds,"

"And, when was this?" Shizune asked.

"It was the time when I went on an ANBU mission to the Waterfall village," Sakura answered.

Tsunade gave a deep stare at Sakura that made Sakura feel a little nervous. "And?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura's eyes softened, "I met Sasuke-kun,"

Shizune's eyes widened and Tsunade sighed, "I see,"

A moments of silence passed until Tsunade got up from her chair and looked out the window at the village, "Shizune,"

She looked up at Tsunade, "Yes?"

Tsunade turned to her with a smile, "Call out for Hinata and Ino. Send out those two with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba to the Hidden Village of Ice, immediately!"

Shizune nodded and smiled, "Yes, Tsunade-sama. Well then, excuse me," Shizune exited the room to send out the orders.

Sakura smiled and bowed, "Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama,"

The blonde female nodded, "I hope you do know what you're doing, Sakura,"

She nodded, "I will not fail,"

"You better don't," Tsunade said.

--

**Oh gosh... I finished this chapter at 3.16AM. Wow! Considering I even have early piano class the next day -.-"**

**How was it? Oh yeah, I will start using only name suffix and won't be using any other languages. Learned from past mistakes and I'm trying to be a better writter.**

**R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
